Nightmares
by bookworm1234567890
Summary: Annabeth has a reoccuring nightmare about Percy killing her. Soon after, he shows up with news- the campers are going missing, and Percy and Annabeth need to save them. After BoTL- TLO never happened. Percabeth. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay, so for those of you who read Nightmares, I'm glad you decided to read the story again- I swear, this version is better (hopefully)! For those of you who haven't- don't read the origonal, read this, and I hope you enjoy! ****I don't own anything!**

_Chapter One-_

_I jump off the deep end_

I was by the ocean in the middle of the night. Of course, I had absolutely no idea how I got there, I had been falling asleep with my laptop snoozing next to me in my room minutes ago. But, then again, that doesn't much matter in a dream.

Well, at least, I thought it was a dream. It felt like a dream. Everything more than ten feet away was blurry and I was at camp, which was on the other side of the U.S.

Also, Percy is in _New York_ not _here_. Sadly. I looked at this Dream Percy and smiled mentally. Yes! More proof I was dreaming! It was mid-May, so I'm going to guess, judging by Percy's 1-inch-per-year growing rate, then he'd be taller than I was seeing him, this was the Percy of my memory, not the Percy of the present.

Dream Percy beamed back at me, "Hi Annabeth."

"Hello Percy," I said, involuntarily.

He extended his hand. "Go for a swim?" Even though it was a question, I had the feeling that I didn't really have much of a choice.

But I asked him, "Why?" The ocean water was cold. It was always cold, and Percy teased me whenever I yelped at it.

"Trust me," I must have looked at him funny because he added, "you _do _trust me, right?"

"Of course I trust you, why wouldn't I?" Percy's face fell momentarily, but he hid it quickly.

He leaned it, as if to kiss me, and before I even registered his action, I was leaning in too.

But he didn't kiss me. Instead, he grabbed my arms and pulled me into the water.

I fought, of course, but he had the little advantage of breathing.

Before I knew it, I was at the bottom of Long Island sound, Percy swimming away at a hundred miles an hour. Not looking back.

I held my breath for as long as I could, but I couldn't, my vision blurred and everything faded to black.

I woke up screaming.

The hall light flicked on, and I heard my dad run into the room. "Annabeth? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Same dream." I tried to shrug it off. "No big deal."

"do you want to talk about it?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Not really." I dropped back into bed and fell asleep again.

All I could feel was the water, cold and cruel, consuming me. Killing me. Percy was killing me. Why was he killing me?

* * *

"Annabeth? Annabeth? ANNABETH!"

"Huh? What?"I looked up from my lunch at Jenny, the only friend I had been able to muster since I moved to California.

"God, Annabeth. Way to space out," she chuckled, "I was just asking you about who you were going to the dance this Friday with."

"There's a dance this Friday?" I never really paid attention to the glittery posters that showed up in the halls every once in a while. I was always thinking about more important, apocalyptic things.

"I'll take that as a no, then."

"Have you gotten anyone to ask you?" I asked.

"No, I'm still waiting for Ethan."

That didn't surprise me; I was the only girl in this school who wasn't waiting for Ethan. He was the quarterback on the local football team. The girls all swoon over him, which, of course he didn't mind at all, even with his girlfriend.

"I thought he was dating Stephanie Breechly?" That was the only sliver of gossip I knew.

Jen stared over my shoulder at the football team table. "They broke up yesterday," she said wistfully.

I looked behind myself at him. That would explain why there were twice as many girls around him as usual. "So he doesn't have a date?"

"Oh he will- he will very soon. The only question is… who?"

I looked at her, then back at Ethan. This time, he met my eye. He smiled in that cocky, I'm-so-cool way he did, and walked over to us.

"Hello," he said smoothly.

Jen blushed. "Hey." She looked at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him severely.

My glare didn't faze him. Or, at least, he didn't let me know it did. "I want to know if you were going with anyone to the dance Friday."

"Actually, I was- OW!" I glared at Jenny, "why did you kick me?!"

"Ethan," she looked at him, smiling. "Would you mind if I talked to Annabeth privately?"

"Not at all." He smiled and tipped his head at us. I rolled my eyes as he walked back to the crowd of screaming girls. Honestly, it was like a freaking Beatles concert.

"What? You want me to go out with that jerk?!"

"Annie- have you _ever_ had a boyfriend? Ever?"

"No. And I don't want my first one to be Ethan Giles! Is that really that hard to understand? I hate the guy!"

"Why not go with him? Why not leave social Siberia and live?"

I could tell her many things. But they all included Greek gods, monsters, and cute, yet dopy Seaweed Brains. So I said nothing.

Jen smirked. "Exactly, you haven't got one. So go with him! It's only one date; you're not marrying him or anything. God!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Just go with him and get your nose out of a book! Before you are all old and wrinkly!"

"Jen! I hate him! He's a jerk! You can have him, for all I care!"

"But he doesn't want me. I'll just take one of his friends. I'm waiting 'till prom, then I'll make my move."

Oh my gods. "I'm going to get this over with." I walked quickly through the crowd of fans. "Ethan?"

He looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." He followed me into the hall. "So," he looked at me dead in the eye. I gasped. He had green eyes. I never knew that. They were sea green. "You wanna go together?" Deep, deep sea green eyes. "Annabeth? Hello? Annabeth? You want to go?" Deeper than the ocean, filled with emotions, and compassion, and love and beauty and life…

They looked just like-"Sure."

"Great!" He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll pick you up at eight." He walked down the hall as the bell rang.

Jenny tackled me with a hug. "Omigod, omigod, omigod! Call your dad, Annie. We need to go to the mall and get you an outfit!"

"Wha- wait, what?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Better or worse? Please leave a review, you know I love them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with chapter two (redone). Just so you know, _Daydreams_, which has been asked about, won't show up in till I'm finished with the redo (I'm probably going to have chapter 3 out later tonight) because I'm going to do some minor plot changes and I don't have the sequel outlined yet. That I'll probably have done later tonight too, so things will hopefully move along well.**

* * *

_Chapter Two- The Seaweed Brain Brings Friends_

"Well, there goes my allowance," I mumbled as we plopped down on a chair in the food court of the local mall.

"And mine. God! I forgot how many kinds of lipsticks there are! And I can't believe you didn't own any makeup! You call yourself a woman." She chugged half of her water. "Well, at least it's over with. And you'll look amazing at the dance!"

"Why the hell do I need an eye shadow primer?" I asked as I went through the bag of confusing beauty products that Jen _insisted_ I buy.

"You just do. Believe me, when I'm through with you, you'll look totally different."

"Great! I strive to look different."

She laughed. "Can I barrow your Math book? I forgot mine at school."

"Sure."

She pulled the paper-bag-covered book out of my back pack. Along with it came a small picture. "What's this? _Percy Jackson._ Who's that?"

I snatched it from her hand. "No one, camp friend."

She looked like a kid who got a pony, a car, and a small country for Christmas early. "O-M-G! You have a crush! Oh my god, Annie! Why didn't you tell me?" She took it back. "He's cute. He looks a little like Ethan. Have you ever gone out?"

"Again," I said, my cheeks redder and hotter than before, which was an accomplishment, "we are _friends_."

"Suuuuurrrreeeee…." She wiggled her eyebrows and then mumbled, "with benefits."

I was about to call her a rather rude name when her cell phone rang. She checked the text. "Okay, I've gotta go. I'll call you tonight about Percival."

"His real name isn't Percival!" I called after her.

"Whatever!" She yelled back.

* * *

The dance, which I had been dreading, finally came. Jen spent a good hour on my face, and, like, two, on my hair. Once I looked "different", she let me out of the Aphrodite cabin she had made out of my bathroom.

"Try not to trip on the heels, I know you're not used to them," she whispered as we made our way down to the car waiting outside.

"Thanks."

My stepmom took pictures. Ugh. Why? "You look beautiful! Both of you! Have fun!"

Jenny pulled me out to the car, where my dad was waiting. All he could say was: "Wow, you look… different."

"Thanks Dad."

When we arrived at the high school, Ethan noted that I looked, different. Actually, everyone noted that I looked different. Jen smirked.

The music was crappy, the football team had tackled the refreshment table- literally, they knocked it over. No one could dance. The lighting was horrible.

"Aren't you having a great time?" Jen yelled over a loud pop song. Then it changed to a slow song, all of the couples immediately shifted to the awkward, wobbly dance that high-schoolers do.

Ethan pulled me to his chest and placed his hands on my hips. He smelled like stale beer.

About halfway through the dance, somebody tapped his shoulder, and Ethan looked up from me.

"Mind if I cut in?" Percy asked.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I'm alive! I'm sorry that I have been really lazy with my updates. Again, I thought I had put this up, so I went on with my life, chapter three sitting finished and unread in my documents folder for a month. I've been working on other projects, and my artistic license has been temporarily suspended, so I'm not quite sure when chapter four will be up, but when I _do_ finish it, I swear I'll remember to post it!**

_Chapter Three-_

_I get scared_

Ethan shrugged and handed me over to Percy before walking to the other end of the gym to talk to his friends.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, suddenly nervous. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Just keep acting normal. This place is surrounded my monsters."

We unconsciously started doing a simple waltz, everyone was staring as we moved around the gym. The Apollo cabin had given dancing lessons to the camp because, according to them, we all danced like "dying hellhounds".

"What?!" Percy brought me into a dip and gestured at the exit, which had a _dracaenae _glaring at us in it.

"They won't do anything if we don't, they want to 'talk'."

Half-blood tip: 'talk' is code for 'rip your head off and force feed it to your friend'.

"When should we meet them?"

"After the dance. They are still posing as teachers." The song ended, and Jen ran up to us.

"Oh, my god. You're that picture kid! Percy!"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Annabeth's been talking about me, huh?"

"Not enough." She laughed. "Annie, Ethan looks pissed, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I'm sick of him. He's drunk."

Jack, Jen's date, left her side to run to Ethan, who was throwing up in the corner of the gym. "Great," Jen said. "Wanna sit down?"

We plopped down next to the only table that wasn't within, like, three feet of a monster.

And then she was going.

Nothing is more akward than sitting with Jen and Percy. Not only did she call him Percival about twenty times, but she also went on about out "relationship".

"So, how long have you two known each other?"

"We met when we were twelve."

"How long have you been dating?"

"We aren't."

"I think you should. You two are cute together. Oh! Jacks coming back! Well, it was nice to meet you, Percival."

"You too."

She pushed her way to her date.

"Really, what is _happening_?" The amount of monsters was growing slowly, and I was getting more and more nervous by the second, why wasn't Percy worried? They obviously were itching to kill us.

Percy looked around. "I don't know. I think maybe you should go out the back. There doesn't seem to be any there."

"What? No, I'm not going to leave you here! They'll kill you."

"No they won't," he said, "I have a plan." He bit his lip.

"Where did I hear that before?" I grabbed the loose tie he had around his kneck and brought his face to mine. "You should know by now that I'm not going to leave you alone with a school full of mortals and a small army of monsters again. We'll leave out of the front. Let me say bye to Jenny, you, wait here. Here. Not the door. Not the dance floor. Not _anywhere_. HERE!"

I threw the tie back into his face and stormed over to my friend. Jack seemed to have ditched her for some pretty blonde. She sat, lonely and waiting for someone to approach her. "Jen!"

"Annabeth! So, how's Percy?"

I sighed. "Good, he's taking me home. Can you tell Ethan that I think it won't work?"

"Sure! Do you mind if…" she trailed off suggestively, eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

"Of course not. Just space it out if you want to make it to prom." I smiled at what would probably be my last trivial teen-girl act for a while.

She nodded and hugged me goodbye, laughing.

I hurried back to our- empty table. Where was the Seaweed Brain?

"Hey, man! Not cool." A mortal had grabbed Percy, who had taken Riptide to a near-by monster's throat. "Take that outside."

Percy nodded and left, the monster coming after him quickly. I bolted out the door, pulling my knife out of my purse as I did it. "Just can't stay away from trouble can you, Kelp head?"

He smiled nervously. Then we started fighting. Percy and I were back to back, hacking, slashing, kicking. Eventually, all of the monsters were dead, nothing but dust. Percy had a small gash in his forehead, but nothing he'd let me tend to.

"Come on, I don't think they have anything to tell us."

He grabbed my arm, and guided me to a small marina. "I know this must be really confusing, but we really need to get going. Like, now."

Before I even could respond, we were three miles out to sea.

"Percy, what is going on?"

"Just trust me, please?" He looked up, hopeful.

I took in a breath. This was not good. This was not good _at all_.

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. And everyone have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzza, Happy New Years, Happy Chinese New Years... etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love to hear your comments.

* * *

_Chapter Four-_

_I spontaneously combust_

Great as it was to see Percy, I don't think I've ever been in a worse mood. Not only was I having the absolute _worst_ nightmares ever, but I was in a boat. On the ocean. Surrounded by water. With a son of freaking Poseidon who may or may not want to _kill _me.

And, to top it all off, Percy wasn't telling me _anything_.

Hey Percy, where are we going? I'll tell you later.

Say, Percy, what are you looking at? I'll tell you later.

Percy, what the Hades is going on? I'll tell you later.

Percy, what's for lunch? I'll tell you lat- oh, chicken.

I hate not knowing things.

One night, it became just too much.

We had been at sea for two weeks, a strangely long amount of time for Percy. When he was at sea, he liked to show off. Percy was in the captain's quarter's, studying a map with intent. We hadn't talked at all for the last three days, so he jumped a little when I burst through the door.

"Okay, that's it! I can't stand this anymore." I started pacing. "You don't answer any of my questions. You don't tell me anything. We haven't even _talked_ in 72 hours! All you ever do is stare at those stupid charts. You don't even _need_to! You're a walking GPS! What happened, Percy? I thought we were friends, I thought you trusted me!"

"I do trust you," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Then why won't you tell me anything?"

"Because…" He swallowed, but didn't go on.

"_WHAT?!_ What could possibly be so bad that you can't tell me?" I stopped my pacing and walked up to him in till our noses practically touched. "Tell. Me. Now. Or. Else."

He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I came to get you and take you to… England."

That took me by surprise. "Why?" What could be going on in England? It was… random.

"Then, in about a month, Alaska. Then, maybe Canada. After that, I'd take you to France. Or Japan. Or Maine." He chuckled once without humor.

"Why would we be going there?" I stepped back, I was starting to calm down, a little. "What's so important about those places?"

H e sighed. "They all have safe houses. And they're all random. I'm sorry that I'm keeping secrets, but we'll be there in a few days, then I'll be off. I booked you a room at a nice hotel."

"What? Where are _you_ going to be?"

He squirmed again. He was hoping I wouldn't ask. "Umm… I don't really know. I'll probably go back to New York."

"Why all the travel?"

Percy sighed again. This time in surrender. Finally. "I'm on a quest. Alone." He looked at me sternly.

"Why would Chiron send you on a quest alone? What did the prophesy say?"

"I… can't tell you."

"Why not?!" Okay, I was pissed again.

He bit his lip. "I… just can't. Please, Annabeth. I need you to trust me. I _have _to do this alone."

"I am _not_ going to England. Bring me to the camp, if you can't take me with you. I refuse to hide."

Percy sat back down at the big desk. "Fine. I'll take you to camp."

There was a gentle tug under my feet, like the world had suddenly decided to turn in another direction. I smiled. We were changing course. I had won. Now I just needed to hear the prophesy.

* * *

I should have some more chapters out later tonight. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

And here we have the short yet oh-so-important chapter...

* * *

_Chapter Five-_

_I find the bubble gum wrapper of doom_

_"I'm so sorry, my son, but there isn't much we can do. It has been prophesized."_

_"Maybe if I…"_

_"Percy, you can't do anything."_

_The whispers were familiar. A deep, all-powerful voice, and a young, scared one. A father and son. Percy and Poseidon. But, strangely, I couldn't _see_ them; I could only hear their voices in my sleep, like half a dream._

_"But, father, does it have to be her? Maybe I could take someone else."_

_"Who? There is no one else."_

_The voices faded._

I opened my eyes. 4:00. Good, Percy shouldn't be up yet.

I picked up a book on architecture and walked out onto the deck. Some morning reading should help clear my head. I took in a deep breath. I loved the smell of the sea. It made me feel safe, warm. Like things would be okay. Salty air really does heal.

I looked around. There was no land in sight. Sometimes I was convinced that we were going in circles, but Percy just said that for reasons he- of course- couldn't explain, we had to go at a mortal pace.

It really was beautiful, though, the moon had set, and the sun was just starting to paint the few clouds in the sky a pink-purple color. The wind was warm, and the water was a light blue, so we were almost defiantly somewhere tropical. But not the sea of monsters. Thank the gods.

I put my book down and walked to his quarters. I listened through the door. Percy was snoring quietly on the other side. Good.

I snuck inside, and made my way over to his desk. I glanced back at him.

Percy seemed different. Older. I knew he was only fifteen, but he seemed to have aged a lot since I last saw him. There were bags under his eyes. His complexion had paled. His hair was a little darker, he was taller than me. He was more fit, like he had been training desperately around the clock. His voice was sad, tired, hopeless, horrified. He was more attractive than ever, but now in a really dark, really odd way. He joked less. He bit his lip more. He stumbled, he kept to himself.

He scared the crap out of me.

I shook my head. Think later, Annabeth, act now.

I fumbled through the charts. Gods, he had a lot of them. A lot of places had been marked with red pen. Hmmm. But the charts weren't what I was coming for. I wanted the piece of paper he had been hiding from me.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, I found it. "Percy" was scrawled on the outside in blue pen. I read the short letter:

"Percy-

I know this is really unexpected, but, I need you to go and get Annabeth and find the campers that went missing. It'll be really dangerous, but you're used to it so… sorry."

There was a bubble gum wraper included with the letter, on the inside, writen in eyeliner, was the prophesy.

_Two will go south, to free those los_

_One will prove love, at personal cost,_

_The other will kill, but prove very brave_

_For only by bringing death, can they save_

I stared at the letter. I couldn't move. It just clicked. Missing campers. South. Two. Kill. Save. You and Annabeth.

Things just didn't go well for me, did they?

Percy stirred in his sleep. I left the room. I'd give him a few moments of rest, then I'd give him hell.

* * *

Percy is in for it! I love torturing that guy. Anyway, please review! Chapter 6'll be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy smiled and greeted me when he finally got up. "Good morning, Annabeth."

I didn't respond, I just pushed a bowl of cereal and a glass of water towards him. He thanked me and started eating.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a few bites. "Are you okay?" He started to take some water from the cup.

I just said, "Two will go south, to free those lost…"

I think that was the only time in history that a child of Poseidon choked on water.

I went on. "One will prove love, at personal cost. The other will kill, but prove very brave. For only by bring death, can they save."

Percy sighed. "No, Annabeth, I'm not going to let you come."

"Too late."

His eyes flashed, but he composed himself. "Annabeth, it's my quest. What I say goes."

"What, you don't need me anymore? You don't owe me? You honestly think you could do anything without me?"

He flinched. "Of course I need you. But-"

"You don't want me."

"I don't want you on this quest."

"Why not?"

He jumped up. "Damn it, Annabeth. Didn't you read the letter? 'MISSING CAMPERS?' Things have gone bad, Annabeth. Really bad."

"What happened?" The 'missing campers' bit had peeked my interest, but I planned to go over that after I secured a spot on Percy's quest. I guess that wasn't going to work, though.

"There isn't a camp left. Almost all of the campers are gone. There were only fifteen when I left. There are probably fewer now. We don't even know what's happening to them. I wanted to take you to England to get you away from whoever was taking them."

"Why me?"

He blushed a little. "Why do you think?" And stormed out.

_I've lost my touch._ I followed him into the captain's cabin.

He was waiting for me, the letter in his hand. "Annabeth… please. Don't come with me."

"No." I was determined, he _needed _me.

"Annabeth. You aren't coming if I say no. Do you honestly think you could stow away on this ship? You don't think that you can get by me at sea? Do you even know just how much stronger my senses are when I'm on water?"

I made a face. Wit and cunning only got you so far. Especially when you were fighting supernatural gifts. I'd have to take another approach. "Percy, they'll find me. Whoever they are, they'll find me. I'm safest with you. "

He flinched. This was killing him. "Annabeth… just… don't."

I curled up against the wall. I really didn't want to do this, but he gave me no choice. "Percy, please. I _have_ to go. Remember when you disappeared for a week?" He looked down, ashamed. "I don't think I could go through that again, not knowing whether you were…" I trailed off. "What I'm saying is-" I took in a deep breath, this was harder than I thought, "I can't _not_ know. I was a wreck for those weeks. And you probably plan to be gone longer."

Percy ran a hand through his hair, looked around the room, and walked out the door without another word.

I followed him. "_Do not walk away from me!_"

He turned around, hurt, anger, and confusion painted on his face. "Fine. " He spat. "Come. Just leave me be for a minute, please?"

I just nodded.

He sighed, and walked quickly back into the captain's quarters, locking the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven-_

_Percy Rebels_

He stayed in his cabin for a good two hours. I didn't know what to do, I hadn't really moved from where he left me. I was afraid to walk away. The pitiful combination of fear and hurt I felt made me feel weak, something I didn't like. But, no matter how much I reasoned with myself, I couldn't get rid of my feeling of rejection and hurt. Percy didn't want me [on the quest]. Percy didn't want me [on the quest].

Emotions were so annoying. Why couldn't I be more like my mother? Thoughtful, logical, devoid of any distracting emotions or silly school-girl crushes? Why couldn't I be happy to just read, build, and fight? Why did I need to be so manipulative? Gods only know what I'm making Percy go through.

I was a terrible person.

I knocked on the cabin door lightly, unsure.

Percy didn't respond. I sighed, and sat up. "Percy, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Still no answer. "I'll take that as a no."

I got up, and walked out to the deck. It was midday now, the clouds had cleared up, and the water sparkled. It was so beautiful. Why did it have to be so beautiful?

I slumped down and cried. I wasn't one hundred percent sure why, but I did. And I cried hard, each sob was louder than the last. I was sobbing with my back, my legs, my throat, my mind and my heart. My entire body shook. I was a mess. An emotional wreck. Because of Seaweed Brain.

Was this his fault, or was this mine?

I wiped away my tears once I ran out. My eyes were dry and I had a headache. That was it, I was going back to sleep. I didn't care what I dreamed about, I was going to sleep. The day had already been ruined, I might as well end it early.

I threw on a pair of old sweats and an oversized T-shirt and climbed back into bed.

_Suddenly, I was back in the captain's cabin. There were two people in the room, Percy and Rachel Elizabeth Dare (she was in an IM). Percy was pacing._

_ "I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go… I'm scared." He looked down in shame, as if admitting that he was a little nervous about going after something that had already kidnapped fifty or so of the world's best fighters was a sign of dishonorable cowardice._

_ Rachel rolled her eyes, and if I weren't dreaming, I would have done the same. "Well, duh. Of course you're scared, Percy. It's natural. Why did you IM me, anyway?"_

_ "I wanted to ask about the prophesy."_

_ Wait, wait, wait, what? What the heck does Rachel the Mortal have to do with the prophesy?_

_ "Oh, that. What do you want to know?" _

_ "Do you know who I have to kill?"_

_ She shifted uncomfortably. "Ummm... well, yeah."_

_ "Who?" Percy sat down. _

_ She sighed. "Percy, the thing you have to understand is-"_

_ "RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"_

_ She gritted her teeth. "I gotta go."_

_ "Wait!" Percy stood up, but it was too late, the IM disappeared. _

_ Percy slumped back down, and didn't move._

_ The Dream changed._

_ Percy was still sitting in the cabin, but this time Poseidon was talking to him._

_ "You shouldn't have talked to the oracle, that's against the rules."_

_ "Since when have you been one for _rules_?" His voice was extremely bitter. I don't think I've ever heard him use that tone with his father._

_ The god chuckled, it wasn't a very happy sound. "True, son, true. But I thought you were wiser than me."_

_ "Apparently not."_

_ Poseidon sighed. "Yes, apparently not. But, still, you should be going."_

_ "I am going, I'm getting on all the fastest currents I can. Mortal pace, remember?"_

_ "You and I both know that's not true. The current you're on is going south, but you've got the boat going north. That's why it's taking you so long. You're stalling."_

_ Percy looked down. "Okay, okay. I know."_

_ The god gave his son an apologetic smile. "You have to do it, Perseus. You have to do it."_

_ "I know." He leaned against the desk, his face a thousand miles away._

_ "You've agreed to take her with you. You've added her to the quest. She's part of the prophesy." _

_ "I know!" He kicked the desk, and sat against the opposite wall and held his knees against his chest._

_ Okay. Believe me though, she won't really mind._

_ The god looked up then, he looked my dream self right in the eyes-_

"Annabeth?" Percy knocked on my door. "You up?"

I made a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a curse.

He chuckled, and asked "can I come in?"

This time, the sound was somewhere between a curse and a toads mating call.

He took that as a yes, and walked in. I flipped the light on and flinched. Ow. I hated that.

"Are you okay?" He looked worried. "I heard screaming."

Huh? That was odd, I never talked in my sleep.

"Screaming?"

"Yeah. Were you having a bad dream?"

He had no idea. "Where are we, on the ocean, I mean?"

"Um, we're about three days from camp." He sighed.

"Percy?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing important."

Nothing important? Right. "Okay, well, I just wanted you to know that, no matter _what_ happens to us, I'll always be your friend. Your very best friend."

He flinched. I wasn't really sure what to do for once. For once, I didn't have a plan. I just wanted him to know.

"Thanks, Annabeth. That means a lot to me. I feel the same way."

I smiled awkwardly. "And you can tell me anything." I didn't care how he felt after I said these words, which was a little cruel of me. "I trust you, more than I trust anyone else. I trust you with my life."

His face was blank. Then, he kissed me.

I kissed him back, desperately. We didn't break apart for a good minute, and it was only for air. Then we resumed the make-out session. We both had tears in our eyes when it ended.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

I laughed, this time for real. "Don't be."

He smiled, and kissed me again.

I looked him dead in the eye. "Just… be happy. Okay, Percy?"

He bit his lip. "I'll try."

Lightning cracked in the distance, and the boat moved with more vigor. "What's going on?"

He laughed, and yelled into the sea: "Just deal with it, Dad!"

I giggled when he came back into my cabin. "Now," I said cheerfully, "where were we?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8-_

_I fail epically_

I loved feeling. I loved gut hunches. I loved doing things _just because_. I loved carelessness. I loved being rash. I loved the sea. I loved life. I loved Percy. I loved everything.

_I loved, I loved, I loved…_

The nightmares stopped. I slept soundly, no haunting feelings. Every worry I had was gone, I wasn't even worried about the campers. _They'd be fine_, I'd think. No, not think. Feel.

Percy and I had the time of our lives on that little boat for the rest of the trip. He seemed to be at peace for a time. It was almost like a spell was cast on the boat, making it into a safe haven where we could just _forget_. We'd get to our destination eventually. And when we did, the spell would be broken.

It didn't disturb us. Nothing could. We were in love, we were safe, we were happy. Nothing else mattered.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked me one extra-sunny morning over breakfast.

I gave it a second's feel. "Swim."

He smiled. "Race you to the rock and back?" He pointed at a rock that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"I don't think so, Seaweed Brain. You'd use your freaky powers on me! Not fair!"

He laughed. "If you want to, we can play chess after and you can regain your honor."

I giggled. "Done."

"On your mark, get set, go!" He shot off into the water and was halfway to the rock before I could even blink. I just shrugged and swam at a decent human pace to the bolder. He was done before I even started, but I just kept swimming, the water felt good on my skin. Percy happily zipped back and forth a few times before he got bored. He then started literally swimming in circles around me, laughing the entire time. I felt kind of pathetic.

Finally, I made it to the rock and decided to wait before further humiliation. Percy walked out of the water perfectly dry and in a t-shirt and jeans. He was even wearing sneakers. "Tired?" he taunted.

"No," I replied, "just thinking about _how_ I'm going to whoop your butt when we finally play a game without freaky supernatural powers. You know, one that takes _talent_."

"Ouch. That hurts, Annabeth. That really hurts."

"Oh," I laughed, "that pain is nothing compared to what you're going to feel when I finish our chess match. I am going to _chew you up and spit you out_."

"Too late," he smirked, inching closer and wrapping a dry arm around my wet shoulders, warming my instantly. "I've already digested you."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Race you back?"

"You really are a glutton for punishment." The Seaweed brain jumped into the water, resurfacing a millisecond later, climbing up the boat.

I rolled my eyes and lazily swam back.

That night, I had a visitor.

Aphrodite was waiting for me on my bed when I came out of the boats bathroom. I yelped a little in shock. How long had she been there?

"Hello dear. I hope I'm not interrupting… anything."

I blushed. "No. It was just… surprising to see you here."

Her brilliant smile widened. "I apologize. That wasn't my intention."

I just nodded, breathing deeply and willing my heart to slow.

"So where is your lover?"

My blush deepened. "He's not my… I mean we aren't…"

"Together?" She rolled her eyed. "Darling, I think you have forgotten who you are talking to. I know everything when it comes to the heart."

I looked down, embarrassed. "Right… uh, no disrespect, but why have you come?"

She walked over to me with otherworldly grace. "I am here to talk to you about your future."

"My future? What about it?"

"The prophesy, the nightmares, and the doubt you seem to ignore... I am here to talk to you about those things." She spoke slowly, like she was explaining something I couldn't understand. And in a way, I couldn't. I was so caught up with the _right now_ that I wasn't worried about the past or the future. They didn't seem to exist.

She waited for me to answer; I didn't.

So she continued, "I suppose I am partially to blame for this."

That took me off guard. "Why?"

"Because of the magic that is affecting this ship.

_Just as the sea leaves and returns_

_So will fears, cares, and worries_

_Aboard this vessel, love will rule_

_And its lovers very nature will be cast to the sea_.

That's why."

"You cast a spell on the ship?" It made sense. I was never this careless. I was never this emotional. I was never this happy. It… well, it went against my very nature.

"Yes, think of it as… an early wedding gift."

My blush returned. "Uh…"

She laughed, it sounded nice. "I have more gifts." The love goddess pulled out a small bag. "One from me and one from your mother."

I took the bag and muttered my thanks. Aphrodite disappeared without another word.

"LAND!" Percy yelled. "We've reached LAND!"

I ran up to the top deck, trying to push the thought of what had just happened from my head. It wasn't that hard, the spell was still in place. "New York?"

He nodded. "Yep. We've finally made it to camp."

I sighed. I was sad that out mini-vacation was over, but I had a job to do. It felt good to have a purpose.

We moved towards the dock, and Percy tied the boat to it with ease.

We were back at camp. I took in a deep breath and got off the boat. "Welcome home."

I looked at the camp. "Oh, my gods."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back!

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with school and other writing projects.

On the subject of my Redo/Sequel, I'm going to make the redo longer because of the improtant plot changes. I'm not going to write the sequel in till I've finished the redo, because otherwise, it won't make sense.

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

_Chapter 9 –_

_Percy becomes the responsible one for once_

I was beyond words. The shock took over my brain, and I felt like every emotion I could feel had been stunted.

_It doesn't make sense… that's not possible… this is all wrong…_

_Where is everyone?_

The camp looked like a ghost town; the doors to all of the cabins had been punched in. The forest had been burned to the ground. The big house, the volleyball pit. The whole camp. Destroyed, burned, dead.

And the campers.

_Gone._

It was all gone.

"Wha-" I stammered. "I-I don't understand."

Percy didn't respond. He didn't look surprised, but he did look depressed. Of course he was. I would be if I was capable of emotion at the moment.

Have you ever seen a news report about a burning building? Have you ever seen the faces of the people who lived in that building, the shock and fear on their faces? _Home_ seems unchangeable, invincible. Watching it burn, or watching it be reduced to ruins… it just didn't make sense. Hestia. The Last Olympian. How can she die?

It didn't make sense.

The spell that had been on the ship was gone now, and a large wave of worry and negative emotions was in my near future. But now was just shock and fear.

What was going to happen to us?

"Do you like the renovations?" A cold and painfully familiar voice asked behind us.

"Luke, you monster!" I yelled. I charged at him, knife in hand, and stabbed at him. Everything went black for a moment.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled behind me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me off the ground. "Are you okay?"

I was beyond furious, my tears were falling uncontrollably. "LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! LET ME GO _NOW_!"

"Annabeth, look! He isn't here anymore. It's just you and me now."

I looked around. "Bu-but, where is he?"

Percy shoved something into his pocket. "I don't know. He just disappeared when you jumped on him. I think it was another spell or something. You really shouldn't get all worked up about it. It's probably just some god trying to mess with your emotions. Relax; we just need to look at the task before us. I think I know where the campers are."

I took in a deep breath, not that it would help. A full on murderous rampage can't be quelled by breathing exercises. "Where?"

"There's a Titan strong hold on the coast of Mexico. They're probably there."

"You're sure?" My voice was dead.

"As sure as I can be."

I fell down on all fours. I looked at the ground. "Give me a minute."

Percy nodded, "I'll look around."

The tears were still falling, but I was a little more calm. The spell still stuck to me, like a magic residue that wouldn't wipe off. It felt so weird, like there was a war between happy and miserable and infuriated raging on inside of me. Each movement felt like a stab. I started wiping the tears away. _Come on Annabeth, get a hold of yourself._

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. "I found someone!"

I stood up automatically and ran to him. "Juniper!" I yelled.

I knelt down by the small nymph. "Juniper," I said calmly, "can you hear us?"

A few green tears fell down her cheeks, and she quivered. "Grover… stop… burning…hot…dead….no!"

Percy and I exchanged a glance. "Juniper?" Percy proded. "Juniper, can you hear us?"

"Hot… hurt… leaves burning… Grover. Grover. G-GROVER!"

I bit my lip, it was bad enough to think of the camp as a whole being destroyed, but singling Grover's fate out really made me cringe. "What happened to Grover?"

"Burning… hot…."

I gulped. "Grover burned?" The words caught on the last word.

"Grover… Missing… find… Grover!"

Grover wasn't there? I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. But it didn't make sense. Why would Grover go missing at a time like that? Why just Grover?

"We need to take her somewhere safer."

"Grover… don't… leave…" Her sobbing became worse.

"We need to find her bushes."

We walked into the woods. "All of these trees have burned to the ground! How can hers still be standing-"

He stopped his sentence when we came across a small circle of land that had been completely untouched by the fire. "It's a juniper! Grover must have put some kind of spell on it to keep her safe." It was sweet, and I was glad that juniper was safe, but I couldn't help but be mad at Grover. He only saved his girlfriend, he didn't bother to help the campers? How could he be that selfish?

"Annabeth, you're turning red."

I looked over at Percy. "How _could_ he?"

Percy cocked an eyebrow. "How could who what?"

"How could Grover save his girlfriend but let everyone else _die_? It's so selfish! I mean, it's great that juniper's safe, but how could he not help everyone else?" The tears were falling again. I didn't care. "How _could_ he?"

Percy looked serious. "Annabeth, he loved her."

"He loved the camp to!"

"He probably wasn't strong enough to help everyone."

"But why _her_?"

"Because he was in love with her!" He was starting to get mad.

"But-"

"Annabeth, look, I know you feel hurt, but think about it. If you could only save one camper, who would it be?"

I thought about it for a minute. Who would I save? For years, I've dreamed of saving Thalia, or of saving Luke. But I knew, push came to shove, if I was in a hurry and needed to grab one person, it wouldn't be either of them. "He let them die."

"He let her live," Percy's voice was bitter, "that's more than most half-bloods can manage. We need to go and help Juniper. We owe it to Grover."

"But she can't leave the camp. I mean, she's planted here."

"We'll go get a shovel. My mom has a rooftop garden."

I walked back to camp. Percy's words still ringing in my borderline numb head. _He let her live, that's more than most half-bloods can manage_.

The double meaning wasn't lost to me. Percy wasn't going to be able to save me, even if I was his choice.

* * *

And now everything gets complicated! Yay! I'm planning on having more characters show up in this story, so there should be much, much more drama than in the first. :)

New update soon! Promise!

As always, don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, I had to deal with all of the End of School crap and the Early Summer crap. :(

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 10-_

_I become jealous of a plant_

"Annabeth! Percy! It's so great to see y- who's that?" Sally Jackson pointed to the small weeping figure in my arms.

"That would be Juniper." Percy said as he lugged the large bush up the stairs. "We need you to plant her in your garden."

Percy's mom blinked. "Why? Percy, what happened?"

Percy launched into a thirty minute long explanation of everything that happened to him in the last few weeks. He left out some of the more gory details, and added in some buffers. It still sounded terrifying.

"… And so we need you to please plant Juniper in the garden to keep her safe from any… er… cleanup crews." I cringed.

Sally nodded. "No time like the present."

She looked at me then. "Annabeth, you should stay downstairs for a little bit, you look kind of sick."

"But-"

She smiled kindly. "I insist." She and Percy left to plant the nymph, and before I could do anything, they left.

She wanted to talk to Percy alone.

I sighed and started walking aimlessly around the apartment, feeling this odd pull towards the northern part of the hall. Before I realized it, I was in a different room.

It wasn't very big, or very neat. The walls were white, and the carpet was dark blue, there were articles of clothing, crumpled papers, and bits of armor scattered all over the floor, and the bed was unmade. There was a big sea chart with pins hanging on the wall, and the closet was open and filled with teenage-boy brand junk.

Why did I walk into Percy's room?

But I wasn't done walking.

My legs moved without my consent to the window, and I stared at the purple flowers that were growing on the other side of the glass.

Moonlace.

Why was that there?

"Annabeth, why are you in my room?"

I turned around quickly. "Percy! Er, how is Juniper?"

"She's a little confused, but she's fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Percy cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, you seem fine."

"Really, I'm fine."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, you're fine. What are you looking at anyway?"

"The moonlace. It's really pretty."

Percy stopped dead in his tracks. When he realized it, he rushed over to me. "Yeah, it is."

I looked him up and down. "Are _you_ okay?"

He sighed. "No, not really."

"I'm not either, well, not really."

"You ready to leave? We need to get to Mexico soon."

* * *

As always, review.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long to update! My life has been a little hectic recently, and I haven't hand much time to write.

* * *

_Chapter 11-_

_Things go Back To Normal, Sadly_

The minute we stepped back on the boat, all of our worries were stripped away again, I honestly didn't care about anything happening off-boat. I couldn't move myself to be depressed or worried.

A few moments after we stepped on the boat, Percy grabbed me and pulled me into an _extremely_ passionate kiss. I was gasping for breath when he finally let go and started kissing my neck, my ears, my forehead, my cheeks. "Percy… don't we need to… go?"

He snapped his fingers, still kissing me, and the boat started moving.

"Percy," I laughed, "come on," I giggled as he kissed a ticklish spot. "Percy! We need to… get ready to go into the fort."

"We can do that later." He started nibbling on my ear.

I sighed, and kissed him, chastely. "Now, we get ready. What time will we arrive in Mexico?"

"A few hours. We'll be there at about 3."

"A.M. or P.M.?"

"A.M. Three in the morning."

"I'm going to sleep."

"G'night."

I walked into my cabin, and sat down on the bed. Something rolled down the bed and hit my hip. "Huh?"

I picked up the small bag. It was the package Aphrodite had given me yesterday. I was so caught up in the recent activity that I forgot all about it. I pulled the string holding the bag together out, and gasped. A wind whooshed through the entire ship, cold and hard. I fell to the ground, and started sobbing.

Depression, anger, worry, wrath, fear, guilt, hate, agony...

It all hit me at once.

"Annabeth!" Percy ran into the room, and pulled me off the ground. "Annabeth!"

I just kept on crying, there was a huge lump in my throat- it was probably my stomach.

"Annabeth!" Tears were starting to fall from his eyes. "What happened?"

"I- I…"

Then, everything went black.

_Aphrodite and my mother were sitting together in a closet._

_Well, it wasn't really a _closet_; it was more of a mall. There were walls of lipstick, running from light to dark, and eye shadow cases organized on shelves alphabetically by color name. Racks and racks of clothing went on so far that I couldn't see where they ended. Aphrodite was sitting huge vanity covered in lights, trying to give my mom a makeover._

_"Stop!" Athena shouted. "If you come anywhere near me with _that_," she pointed to the blush the goddess was trying to apply to her face, "I will dye all of your blouses black."_

_"Oh, please, you would never be dumb enough to try that on me." Aphrodite put down the blush and said, "I believe that this visit was of a… professional nature?"_

_My mother straightened in her seat, comfortable now. "Yes, business. I have come to talk to you about this little… spell you have cast on my daughter."_

_"What about it?" Aphrodite's face was innocent._

_"I want you to remove it." My mother was speaking very cautiously, like she was scared that any sudden movement would set Aphrodite off._

_"Why?" The love goddess asked calmly._

_Athena took a deep breath. "Because it impairs her judgment, she's turned into a bubbly, giggly… urgh! She's turned into you! I won't have any daughter acting like some lovesick ditz! Chasing after that… boy!"_

_Aphrodite was biting the bottom of her lip to avoid laughing. "'That… boy'? eally, Athena, are we going to be that immature?"_

_Athena glared at the love goddess. "Pursues Jackson, the. The son of Poseidon who won't leave my daughter alone," she glared at Aphrodite, "And I know who to blame for _that_." _

_Aphrodite laughed. "Oh, come on, you're still bitter about _that_? Calm down, besides, I think the spell's good for them, it calms them down, makes things easier-"_

_"It isn't logical! It isn't good! They aren't making good time; they'll never make the deadlines!" _

_"We have weeks. Months, maybe."_

_"It is the twenty-fifth of July; he has just over a month. They think they have more time because of your little spell." Athena stood up, and walked over to where Aphrodite had been sitting. She looked the goddess dead in the eye. "You must reverse the spell."_

_"If it was that simple, I would have done it earlier. Can't you see? If I lift the spell, then all of the negative emotions would hit them at once, and they'd be even more unprepared than before."_

_My mother blinked, then she blew up. "THEN WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO IT?"_

_"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Aphrodite started painting her nails._

_Athena threw her arms out in annoyance. "It wasn't a good idea at any time!"_

_"They had almost a year when I came up with the idea, okay? I was trying to make things easier for them in that respect."_

_"No you weren't," my mother snapped, calling Aphrodite's bluff, "you were trying to make things more entertaining for you. You were trying to get them to forget about all of their other responsibilities so you could play your little mind games with them. How could you be so selfish?"_

_Aphrodite looked into space for a few minutes, then she snapped her head back to the wisdom goddess. "If I take the spell away, you will regret it, everyone will regret it."_

_Athena thought about that for a few minutes. "They have a little time to recuperate; they need to have their senses back by the time that they land in Mexico."_

_Aphrodite sighed. "Fine, I will lift the spell."_

_Everything went black._

* * *

I hope you liked it- more updates soon, I promise! As always, review. :)


End file.
